The Birthday Present
by Serena B
Summary: Usagi's 18th birthday! Short little waffy fic. ^_-


Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry). Please don't sue me, I'm not making money off of this anyway.

  
  


Hey minna! Just a couple of notes here. This is the first Sailor Moon fanfiction I've ever written (so go easy on me, k?). I'm using the original Japanese names of the characters, just because I like them better. So here is a list of who is who, in case you just know the American dub names.

  
  


Usagi Tsukino-Serena (or Bunny in the comic book)

Mamoru-Darien

Minako-Mina

Rei-Raye

Ami-Amy

Makoto-Lita

  
  


List of Japanese terms used:

  
  


minna-everyone

moshi-moshi- hello (when answering the telephone)

ohayou-good morning

aishiteru-I love you

arigatou-thank you

hai-yes

ne?-right?

tadaima-I'm home

daijoubu ka?-are you alright?

koishii-beloved

  
  


This fic takes place after the show and comic book end, but it might be a little inconsistent with the ends of both, not to give anything away. Anyway, this is dedicated to SAvolan, who inspired me to add some Sailor Moon fanfiction to my library, hehe. As promised, this fic contains lot's of mush. On to the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_

_~~~_The Birthday Present_****~~~**

  
  


Usagi Tsukino awoke feeling refreshed. She yawned and stretched lazily as she got out of bed. 

_Today is going to be a great day_, she thought to herself as she sat in front of her vanity brushing out her long yellow hair. _Even though my family is out of town for my eighteenth birthday, I don't mind because I just _know_ Mamo-chan has something special planned for me! I can't wait!_ Usagi smiled and let out a little giggle. 

"Mamo-chan," she said dreamily.

"Usagi, who are you talking to?" Luna asked suddenly jumping up on the vanity.

"Aack! Luna, you scared me. Don't do that!"

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," the cat insisted.

"Oh, hehe, just myself, Luna."

"Figures," Luna said, jumping to the floor. "You certainly seem to be in a good mood today."

The phone rang suddenly, interrupting their conversation.

"Moshi-moshi," Usagi said, picking up the phone. "Ohayou, Mamo-chan,"she said with a bright smile. 

A pause. "Yes, I remember." 

Another pause. Usagi's smile faded from her face. 

"It has to be tonight? I mean, you can't do it another night?" Usagi frowned more.

A pause. 

"Oh. Well, of course, I understand, Mamo-chan," she said softly. 

Another pause. 

"No, I'm not so disappointed." 

Usagi's chin began to quiver. 

"Yes, I know." 

A tear began it's way down her cheek. 

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," she said as she hung up the phone.

Luna noticed Usagi's tears as she sniffled and tried to wipe them away with the backs of her hands. "Usagi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"M-Mamo-chan isn't going to be able to see me t-tonight. He has t-to stay at work and cover for s-someone that did a favor for him b-before," she said as she tried to stop crying. "I know I'm acting like a baby, b-but I c-can't help it! Today's my birthday and it's s-supposed to be special!" Usagi threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Usagi, calm down," Luna said cautiously approaching the wailing girl.

Usagi just continued crying. Eventually, her sobs died down and Luna realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


****Usagi heard someone knocking at her door but she felt too bad to talk to anyone.

"Go away," she said as they knocked again, louder.

The door opened and Usagi's friends, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, piled into her room.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, Luna told us what happened and we came by to cheer you up," Minako said as she sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"Please don't feel bad, Usagi-chan. You shouldn't be sad on your birthday," Ami said.

"You'll feel better if you let some sunshine in here," Rei said, opening the curtains.

"Why don't we take you out somewhere to celebrate? We have our presents to give to you, Usagi-chan," Makoto said.

"I don't feel like going out anywhere," Usagi says, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Usagi! Get up and out of that bed right now! Are you going to ruin the whole day by laying around feeling sorry for yourself?" Rei yelled as she grabbed the pillow from under Usagi's head.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled. "Give me back my pillow!"

"Come and get it," Rei said with a determined look on her face as she flipped her long black hair over one shoulder. She held the pillow behind her back.

Usagi lunged for Rei, but Rei was too quick and threw the pillow to Ami. Ami smiled as she caught on to Rei's game and threw the pillow to Makoto as Usagi was just about to reach her. Makoto let Usagi chase her around the room before tossing the pillow to Minako. Minako grinned mischievously and, placing the pillow on the ground, she sat on it. She laughed as Usagi tried to pull the pillow out from under her. The other girls joined in her laughter and eventually, Usagi realized that she was laughing, too.

"So, Usagi-chan, will you quit moping around and come out with us?" Minako asked as everyone calmed themselves.

"With friends as these, I guess I don't have a choice," Usagi said with a small, sad smile.

Impulsively, Rei went over and wrapped Usagi in a hug. "We would never do anything in the world to hurt you, Usagi-chan. We love you."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan. I know, and I love you all, too," she said hugging her friend back.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

__

_Well, all things considered, I haven't had that bad of a day_, Usagi thought to herself as her friends were walking her back to her house later that evening. She smiled to herself thinking about what wonderful friends she had. They had come and taken care of her in her time of need, just like they always did, for her and each other. No one could ever ask for better friends.

_But no matter what, I still wish Mamo-chan would have been able to spend some time with me today. After all, Mamo-chan is my _best_ friend._

Usagi let out a small sigh.

"Are you still feeling sad, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked when she heard her friend sigh.

"Hai, a little bit. I had fun with you guys today, but I can't help missing Mamo-chan."

"It's alright, Usagi-chan. But maybe one more birthday present will cheer you up, ne?" Minako said with a smile.

"I don't know, Mina-chan."

"Well, there is another birthday present for you, Usagi-chan," Makoto said with a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"What kind of birthday present?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Just a little something waiting for you in your house," Rei said.

"What, did you guys sneak something in there earlier when I wasn't looking?" Usagi asked as they reached her house.

"You'll just have to go in and see for yourself, Usagi-chan," Minako said, barely suppressing a giggle.

"Have a Happy Birthday, Usagi-chan," Ami said hugging her. The rest of the girls did the same as they said their good-nights and left Usagi to go in her house alone.

She opened the door slowly, as if suspecting something to jump out at her. She flipped the light on and peered around. Nothing seemed that out of place.

She slipped off her shoes and walked into the house, shutting the door behind her. "Tadaima," she called to the empty house. She put her bunny slippers on and headed up to her room.

As she approached her room, she noticed that her door was ajar and that her bedroom light was on. _Oh, no, someone's broke in my room! _she thought frantically. 

She cautiously approached the door. As she drew closer, she could smell a wonderful aroma of some kind of food drifting towards her from the open door. She opened the door a little bit more to peek inside. 

Mamoru lay upon Usagi's bed sleeping peacefully, a tray with dinner on it sat next to him.

Usagi just stood in the doorway, staring. She was afraid that if she moved that what she was seeing would vanish before her. A silent teardrop rolled down her cheek and fell onto the floor.

She must have made some small noise because Mamoru stirred suddenly and awoke. He looked at her sleepily at first, and then his eyes widened.

"Usa-ko!" he said as he rose off of the bed and approached her. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I guess I was waiting for awhile. The girls weren't supposed to keep you out _that _long and..." His voice trailed off as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Usa-ko, daijoubu ka? Why are you crying, koishii?" he asked as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. His eyes searched hers, staring intently.

"I'm just so happy to see you, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, throwing her arms around him and crying into his chest.

Mamoru laughed. "Well, if you're happy, then how come you're crying all over me, Usa-ko?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" came a muffled reply. She stepped back from him and looked up into his eyes. "I missed you today, Mamo-chan. Why did you say you wouldn't be able to see me? Did something change at your work today so that you could come here?"

"Well," he said taking her hand and leading her over to sit on the bed, "not exactly, Usa-ko."

"You seem nervous, Mamo-chan. Is there something wrong?" she asked looking up at him as he stood in front of her.

"No, nothing's wrong. Well, I sorta had this all planned out, you see, but the girls were late bringing you back and..." he mumbled.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usa-ko, I have something I want to ask you," he said as he bent on his knee before her and looked into her clear blue eyes. "You don't have to answer right away, in fact you may want to think about it for awhile-,"

"Mamo-chan, you're mumbling," Usagi said, interrupting him.

"Usa-ko," he said taking a deep breath and starting over, "Usagi Tsukino, I, Mamoru Chiba, love you more than anything in this world, and I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife." He pulled a ring with a heart shaped diamond on it out of his pocket and held it before her.

Usagi was speechless...for about five seconds. ^_-

"Yes! Oh, yes, of course, I'll marry you, Mamo-chan! It's what I always dreamed of!" she cried as she launched herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly and then pulled away suddenly and looked into his eyes. Hers sparkled with mischief.

"But I'm surprised you want to marry me, Mamo-chan. After all, I didn't do that well in school and I am a major klutz, and I'm loud sometimes and I eat way too much, and I'm addicted to video games-,"

Mamoru cut her off abruptly by kissing her lips.

"Usa-ko, you make me so happy. I don't care about any of those things. I love you because you are the most caring, unselfish person I've ever known. You are loyal to a fault. _And_," Mamoru said with a mischievious smile of his own, "you're going to be a great mother one day."

Usagi's face turned beet red and Mamoru laughed with delight. He leaned in and kissed her again, gently. "You're so cute," he said tapping her nose with his finger.

"You are, too, Mamo-chan," she said kissing the end of his nose in return.

"We'll be together forever, ne?"

"Hai, together for as long as we live," he said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"This is the best birthday present ever!"

  
  
  
  


**~~~_The End_****~~~**

  
  
  
  


Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? Please let me know. I appreciate feedback.

  
  


Serena B.


End file.
